dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DZ2K18 Revenge 5
"REVENGE IS ALL YOU NEED" - The official tagline for Revenge 5 '''DZ2K18 Revenge 5 '''is an upcoming open-world action adventure game from DZ2K. It will be released in June 2018 on the PS4, Xbox One, and Steam. No release date has been confirmed. Gameplay The game takes place eight months after the previous game, meaning that the gameplay is completely changed. It retains it's third person perspective, but it now has a first person option. Revenge 5 combines most of Mafia 2's mechanics with a touch of GTA 4's Open World system. Weapons such as the Typewriter, M1911, Colt, and the Pump Action Shotgun make a return with new weapons. However, they'll have less ammo than the previous game. New to the series is the ally system, a system similar to the Guns for Hire from Far Cry 4 with a few differences: You can now upgrade your allies and strengthen them to fit your tastes. The Insanity meter from DZ2K13 makes a return. Story Revenge 5 Taking place after the Identity Incident in DZ2K17 Revenge 4, Nayuki Tasaki, Daisuke's sister, (Yu Kobayashi) has found out that Natsuko Honda (Yui Horie/Bryn Apprill) has merged various worlds into one with Empire Bay as it's base holder At the same time, the Kings Game is underway and Nobuaki Kanazawa (Mamoru Miyano/Coby Lewin) is one of the people that knows about the merging of the worlds. Nayuki is forced to create her own Mafia Family in hopes of defeating the new threat and find Daisuke, her brother, who was a participant in the Kings Game. With the Kings Game going on and the worlds merged, Nayuki finds Vito Scaletta (Hisayoshi Suganuma/Rick Pasqualone), a man working for Carlo Falcone (Kazuya Nakai), one of the Mafia Bosses in Empire Bay. Nayuki explained about the worlds merging and how someone was responsible for it. She then offered Vito a spot in her Mafia Family. Vito initially refused, but remembered about the Kings Game and Nobuaki. He then stated he cannot join her family as long as he's in Falcone's family unless he takes her to Joe Babaro (Daisuke Hirakawa). Left with no other choice, Nayuki agrees. Nayuki is then welcomed into the Falcone Crime family, and was then ordered to accompany Vito and Joe to assassinate Alberto Clemente (Junichi Suwabe), another boss in Empire City. However, due to Natsuko's influence, the mission became a disaster. Joe's friend, Marty, was killed, and Nayuki left Vito and Joe behind to track Clemente down, who knows about the Kings Game. After catching up with him, Clemente himself was mutated into a creature of despair, courtesy of Natsuko. Eventually, Clemente was then killed by Nayuki by ripping out his heart from his body, showing a darker, twisted side of Nayuki. Vito and Joe were both shocked to find Clemente dead with Nayuki holding his heart in a sadistic manner. Nayuki came to her senses and was shocked at what she had done, but Vito and Joe assured that she killed Clemente in order to avenge Marty. Despite failing to assassinate Clemente, Nayuki was promoted into a made man, or woman in her own case. Soon after, Nayuki returns home to find Francesca Scaletta (Megumi Nakajima), Vito's sister, sobbing on her doorstep. She explained her brother almost killed her boyfriend, which forced her to cut all ties with him. She then informs Nayuki about the Kings Game and the two kings, Nobuaki and Natsuko, who have both survived and created a time paradox. With all of the new information, Nayuki sets out to Japan, only to find Ria Iwamaura (Pile/Alexis Tipton), Nobuaki Kanazawa, and Chiemi Honda (Mao Ichimichi/Arryn Zech) on a bridge, the first person being covered in fire. Nayuki manages to save Ria after she jumped off the bridge. After treating her back to health, Nayuki receives a call from Vito about the drug trade. She accompanies Henry, Vito and Joe on the trade, which became successful, but came at a high price. The Triads found out about Henry's federal ties and proceeded to mercilessly kill him in broad daylight. Vito, Joe and Nayuki managed to stop the Triads, but Henry died from his wounds. Nayuki finds out about Henry's federal ties and urges Vito and Joe not to attack the Triads, but they refused and attacked them anyway, leaving the boss of the Triads alive. However, Joe ends up killing Wong as revenge for Henry. At the same time, Niko Bellic (Tomokazu Seki/Michael Hollick) arrives in the merged world to find Nayuki's house. From there, he finds Ria Iwamura, recovered from her injuries, Wang Yi (Houko Kuwashima/Laura Bailey) & Sam Fisher (Michael Ironside/Takahiro Sakurai), the duo responsible for getting rid of Ma Chao's corruption, Naomi Misora (Naoko Matsui), the woman who defeated Light Yagami and his successor, Dean Winchester (Hiroki Tochi/Jensen Ackles), the man who defeated the Wendigo's and Aya (Umeka Shoji/Monica Rial), the woman from the Identity Incident. Sam reveals that they arrived from each of their own timeline to help Nayuki defeat Natsuko and Nobuaki, who were responsible for creating the merged world. Because of Vito and Joe's actions, it causes a huge strain on the Falcone's and Vinci's, who blamed each other for the attack on the Triads even though they knew about Henry's federal ties. Nayuki later discovers about Nobuaki's involvement in the recent events, realizing that Nobuaki was also the one who played a part in Clemente's corruption. She then meets Kate McReary, Niko's wife, who accidentally ended up in the merged world after Niko's departure. In a deal, Nayuki takes Kate to her house, where she meets Niko and the heroes. Shocked, Nayuki passes out after seeing the heroes from different timelines in her house, much to everyone's amusement. Joe and Vito arrives suddenly to inform Nayuki that they left the Falcone's after Vito discovered about his father's death. With Niko, Ria and all of the previous heroes in one place, Nayuki encourages the large group to wage a war against Natsuko and restore everything. This forced Natsuko to alter history once again, but it ended horribly for her as a revenant incarnation of Natsuko appears and seemly takes over for the remainder of the game. In a heated battle between good and evil, Nayuki and her team managed to defeat Natsuko, but not before Natsuko sends Nayuki into the world of Kings Game, where she realizes that Natsuko and Nobuaki are the ones responsible for the creation of the merged world. Natsuko then reveals a sudden revelation: Daisuke is dead. Nayuki didn't believe it. She thought that it was a joke, but Natsuko shows her a clip of Daisuke committing suicide as part of the Kings Game. Shocked and upset, Nayuki collapses, suffering from a severe heart attack. Natsuko smiled and walks up to Nayuki, holding a sword. Multiplayer Campaign In an Alternate Universe, you are selected to partake in the Kings Game DLC It's been revealed that players who pre-ordered the game will receive a DLC costume inspired by Niko Bellic, the main protagonist in GTA 4 for Nayuki and a DLC costume inspired by Sun Quan from Dynasty Warriors for Vito. Unlike the previous game, there will be four DLC campaigns: The Trials of Ria Iwamura, Niko's Gambit, Hall of Dead Kings, and End of the Line. They will be released all throughout late next year with the third DLC campaign in Early 2019. Development Due to the reception of Revenge 4, production began immediately as the game was officially revealed with a new protagonist at E3 2017. A Japanese Dub has been revealed with all of the Kings Game characters retaining their voice actors. Yu Kobayashi was revealed as the voice of Nayuki, the protagonist with Hisayoshi Suganuma, Vito's voice actor, will reprise his role. An English Dub has been revealed in October 2017 with, like before, all of the Kings Game characters retaining their voice actors. Reception Initial reception was negative, but it soon became a cult classic in terms of nostalgia and gameplay. (TO BE ADDED) Controversy The game has already received controversy over the decision of a female protagonist in Revenge 5, rather than a returning character like Aya, Wang Yi, Dean Winchester, and Sam Fisher, the protagonists of the previous four games. It has also been criticized for it's portrayal of women, especially Natsuko. Feminist Frequency called out the game for it's treatment of women. In an interview, Kazuya stated that the whole script actually came from a fan who loved the Revenge series and how she wanted Kazuya to make it a reality. However, the organization would later accuse Kazuya of slandering the female gender, which Kazuya laughed off as an insult. 'No Heroes' The No Heroes mission was met with major controversy over the excessive use of blood and gore and the torture of Nobuaki Kanazawa. Kazuya stated she wasn't intended to add it in, but a fan proved her otherwise considering of DZ2K14, which was the first game to have blood and gore up to max. YouTube Several YouTubers expressed concerns over the game for it's violent setting and dark nature, a departure from the original Revenge product. But the most notable one was Legacy (TO BE ADDED)